Tears Of A Prince
by Sherlocksbitofblonde
Summary: Arthur is hurt by the ones he holds dear to his heart. Arthur/OC
1. Lies Hurt

**Title: **The Tears Of A Prince

**Author: **ArthurHeartsMerlin

**Pairings:** Romance - Arthur/Del

Friendship - Arthur/Merlin, Merlin/Del

**Word Count:** This chapter - 601

**Summary: **Arthur is hurt by the ones he holds dear to his heart.

**Warnings:** None, apart from an angry upset prince.

**A/N: **Im not the best writing in the world but i thought i would give it a go... i'm sorry if there are any mistakes im not very good at spelling.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own the characters they belong the the BBC, but Del belongs to me. But i wish i did own Arthur, if i did i would keep him under lock and key.

'_thoughts'_

_'_talking'

* * *

Arthur was walking back to his chamber's one night, after dining with his father. But he had wish that he had, had the time to change before going as he was still in his armour from training with his knights that afternoon.

_'I will be glad to get out of this armour'_ Arthur thought. He continued down the corridor then rounded to next corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Standing not far from his was a young girl, dressed in a red tunic, trousers tucked in her boots with her blonde hair down curling around her face and shoulders and his servant Merlin looking like they were having an argument, but he was not sure. So he decided to stay quite and watch.

'Merlin I can not tell Arthur' the young girl said to the dark haired, blue eyed boy. 'There is no way that I'm going to tell him'

'You are going to have to tell him, if he finds out from someone else how do you think he is going to react' Merlin replied to the young blonde haired, blue eyed girl.

_'What is going on'_ thought Arthur _'what are they talking about, what has this girl got to tell me and who is she'_ Arthur wanted to walk straight up to them and demand to be told what was going on, but he thought better of it and stayed where he was, he would find out soon he was sure of it.

Arthur continue to watch the pair as they continued their argument still unaware that they were being watched by the young prince.

Suddenly the girl turned around to walk away from his servant, she had only taking a few steps when… 'Del….Arthur would understand !!' that court the attention of the prince and made the girl stop walking.

Arthur could not believe what he had just heard the young girl was his close friend Del, he know that she did not like to wear dresses but she did it to please his Father, but why was she not wearing one today !?!

'Del!!' Merlin speaking brought Arthur back to reality 'you know Arthur would understand you wanting to protect yourself'

Del turned back to Merlin and spoke 'But he might not understand why I went to Sir Leon'

_'Sir Leon what did he have to do with this, what is really going on here !!!_' Now Arthur was finding it very hard not to say something.

'I wish now that I had not decided to try and wield a sword, it was a stupid idea Merlin'

Merlin frowned at Del 'but Sir Leon said that you was getting really good at it, he even said that in time you would be a match for the prince himself' by the end Merlin had a smirk on his face, he know it would annoy his master if he found out. Del looked at Merlin and smirked 'he said that ?' Merlin nodded.

Now Arthur was angry and hurt, why had Del gone to Sir Leon and not to him, oh yeah because she thought he would not understand her wanting to learn how to protect herself, it was true that he didn't like the thought of her going into battle, the thought scared him more then anything in his life, he could not lose her. He could not listen to the conversation anymore, so turn his bad to the pair and walk the long route to his chambers, sad, hurt, confused and lonely.

* * *

**First chapter done, i hope it wasn't to bad **

**ArthurHeartsMerlin **


	2. Fallen

**Title: **The Tears Of A Prince

**Author: **ArthurHeartsMerlin

**Pairings** Romance - Arthur/Del

Friendship - Arthur/Merlin, Merlin/Del

**Word Count:** This chapter - 565

**Summary: **Arthur is hurt by the ones he holds dear to his heart.

**Warnings:** None, apart from an angry upset prince. Very OC Arthur

**A/N: **Im not the best writing in the world but i thought i would give it a go... i'm sorry if there are any mistakes im not very good at spelling.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own the characters they belong the the BBC, but Del belongs to me. But i wish i did own Arthur, if i did i would keep him under lock and key.

'_thoughts'_

_'_talking'

* * *

Once Arthur had reached his chamber's, he walked in and closed the door quickly behind him, he would not let anyone see him like this, he leant his back on the door, slipped down to the floor, brought his knees up under his chin, wrapped him arms around them, placed his head on his knees and began to cry.

'How could she' Arthur sobbed 'how could she go to him and not to me, her safety means everything to me, I would have helped her'

After a while Arthur calmed himself enough to move away from the door and started to remove his armour, he was glad that Merlin had not come to help him because at the moment he did not know what he would do to the boy. Taking off his chain mail and placing it on the table Arthur sighed, tears started to build up in his eyes again and his heart felt heavy in his chest. No one had every hurt him this bad before he felt betrayed. He blinked and rubbed his eyes willing for the tears to stop but they continued. In the end he gave up, walking over to his bed, sat down and took off his boots then turned to lay on his side curling into a ball, this is when he finally broke down completely, crying into his pillow letting the tears flow freely and he slow fell into restless sleep filled with nightmares.

This is how Merlin found Arthur the next morning, curled in a ball in the middle of his bed, eyes all puffy and cry streaks down his cheeks. Merlin was very concerned to how he was meet with the sight of the prince, since he had become the princes servant he had never seen him like this.

Merlin run out of the prince's chambers straight Gaius's chambers, he would be able to tell what was wrong.

Within a few minutes Merlin throw open the door to Gaius's chamber, 'Gaius' Merlin said trying to catch his breath back.

The physician looked up from the book he was reading and looked at Merlin, 'what is it my boy? '

'It's Arthur' Merlin started, Gaius frowned 'I found his curled in a ball in the middle of his bed, eyes all puffy and cry streaks down his cheeks, Gaius I have never seen him like this before.' Gaius could see that Merlin was very concerned about Arthur.

'Merlin I will come and take a look at the Arthur, go back to his chambers just in case he wakes up, I will be along in a moment' Merlin nodded and run back to his master's chamber's as fast as his feet could carry him.

Merlin arrived back at Arthur's chambers just as he began to stir, Merlin walked softy to the end of his master bed and slightly watched waiting for him to wake up fully.

Still in the same position as last night, Arthur slowly opened his eyes he couldn't remember how he got there….until the memories of last night came rushing back to him, he closed his eyes again willing and wishing the images away. Knowing the images of the conversation between Del and Merlin would not go away, he opened is eyes and turn to sit up only to come face to face with Merlin !!!


	3. Embrace Me

**Title: **The Tears Of A Prince

**Author: **ArthurHeartsMerlin

**Pairings** Romance - Arthur/Del

Friendship - Arthur/Merlin, Merlin/Del

**Word Count:** This chapter - 584

**Summary: **Arthur is hurt by the ones he holds dear to his heart.

**Warnings:** None, apart from an angry upset prince. Very OC Arthur

**A/N: **Im not the best writing in the world but i thought i would give it a go... i'm sorry if there are any mistakes im not very good at spelling.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own the characters they belong the the BBC, but Del belongs to me. But i wish i did own Arthur, if i did i would keep him under lock and key.

'_thoughts'_

_'_talking'

* * *

Arthur froze when he saw Merlin at the foot of his bed, arm folded across his chest looking straight into the eyes of his master causing the young prince's eyes to widen.

From his point of view Merlin thought is master looked like a frightened child, but was he frighten of, this the young warlock did not know, but he would find out so he spoke softly to the prince "Sire"

This seemed to bring Arthur out of his trance, he lowered in eyes to his hand, he didn't answer his servant, in fact he could not answer him. Looking at his hands the young prince could feel tears prickly at the back of eyes "_I cant cry in front of Merlin, I cant let him see me cry, I cant let anyone see me like this I'm the crowned prince of Camelot"_ thought Arthur.

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice was closer now, he had moved from the end to bed to the Arthur's right side. "Arthur…..please answer me…..please" still not receiving an answer the blonde, Merlin sighed sitting in front of the prince, placing his left hand on the prince's right and lifting the blonde's chin up with the other, so he could see his master's face.

Merlin's blues eyes were met with watery blue ones, he could tell that the prince was trying his hardest not to cry, he had to get answers out of the him before he crumbled. "Arthur, you need to tell me what has happened?"

Arthur tightened his grip on Merlin hand, "I….I saw you and…. Del in the corridor last night and……." Arthur was interrupted by Gaius opening the door to his chambers, Merlin turned round, with Arthur looking over his shoulder, both men eyed the physician glaring at him.

"Merlin…." hearing his name Merlin turned back round to the blonde, "yes Arthur" "tell Gaius to leave I don't want him here"

Merlin turned back to the old man "Gaius…..Arthur said would you please leave" Gaius frowned, Merlin continued "he said that he was a bit frightened because of a nightmare" to this Gaius nodded and walked back out the door, leaving the young warlock to comfort the kings son.

After Gaius had gone Merlin turn back to Arthur only to find tears streaming down his face, "Oh Arthur" with that Merlin let go of Arthur's hand and embraced him, Arthur buried his head in Merlin's shoulder and let the flood gates open. "shhhhh…..its ok Arthur let it out shhh" Merlin rubbed his back for comfort.

Arthur could not believe that he let himself cry in front of Merlin, but at the moment he didn't care he just wanted someone….no his friend to hold him and he wanted after everything Del. He wanted her to hug him, tell him why is she gone to Sir Leon, to tell him that she will come to him for help not Sir Leon and to tell him that she loved him. Arthur know that she loved him and Merlin more then anything, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"Merlin?" he mumbled into is servants tunic not wanting to break away from him. "hmmmm" "will you ask one of the guards to get Del please" "bored of me already" Arthur gave a weak laugh "no I just want to see her" Merlin nodded breaking away from Arthur and left the chamber.

* * *

**ArthurHeartsMerlin** - Will Del go to Arthur...

**Arthur** - Of course she will

**ArthurHeartsMerlin** - How do you know ???

**Arthur **- *smirk* she cant resist me

**ArthurHeartsMerlin** - Right

**Merlin **- Please review


	4. Gone

**Title: **The Tears Of A Prince

**Author: **ArthurHeartsMerlin

**Pairings:** Romance - Arthur/Del

Friendship - Arthur/Merlin, Merlin/Del

**Summary: **Arthur is hurt by the ones he holds dear to his heart.

**Warnings:** None, apart from an angry upset prince.

**A/N: **Im not the best writing in the world but i thought i would give it a go... i'm sorry if there are any mistakes im not very good at spelling.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own the characters they belong the the BBC, but Del belongs to me. But i wish i did own Arthur, if i did i would keep him under lock and key.

'_thoughts'_

_'_talking'

* * *

Arthur was not sure if Del would come "_maybe she doesn't't love me as much as I once thought_" this thought brought with it a new wave of tears, he did not try to stop them he just let them fall. "_what if she now loves Sir_….." he could not bring himself to think his name.

Meanwhile with Merlin….

"What do you mean she's out here" Merlin shouted at the guard, he could not believe that Del would leave the castle without telling him or Arthur, it was not like her something was wrong.

"I told you she was seen leaving the castle early this morning"

Merlin looked the guard hard in the eyes "But she normally tells me or my master if she is leaving the castle…..was she wearing armour?"

"No"

"Did she have a sword with her?"

"That I am not sure of"

"Which way was she heading"

"I do not know" with that the guard turned on his heels and walked away returning to his duties.

"_Del….what are you think and where are you doing…..if there is something wrong why don't you just tell us !" _Merlin thought to himself as me watched the retreating back of the guard he was just talking to, "_what is going on in your head? _thinking this he decided it was best that he returned to Arthur.

With Arthur….

"_Where is that idiot how long does it take to find a guard" _Arthur moved to get out of bed, until he saw his chamber door open to reveal his servant, closing the door behind him and leaning against it, looking at the table in front of him.

"Merlin….there you are, has the guard gone to get….." he didn't get the chance to finish.

"No he hasn't Arthur!"

"Why not?"

"She's not here"

"_She's not here" _repeat in Arthur's mind "_what does he mean she's not here"_

"_Mer_lin, what are you talking about" Merlin didn't answer him "Merlin please tell me" Arthur couldn't take it anymore "MERLIN TELL ME"

That's when Merlin turned to look at his master since he walked but into his room, "_Arthur you are not going to like this, but you are her friend you have to know…..even if it hurts both of you"_

"Arthur" he continued to looked at the prince "Del, she….she was seen leaving the castle early this morning sire, and no ones seems to know why ! Merlin voice started to crack towards the end.

Arthur stared at his servant, he could not believe what he had just heard, Del had left the castle and its seemed that she had not told a soul, she had not told Merlin and she had not told HIM !

Arthur jumped out of bed and walked up in front of his manservant, making the young boy jump.

"Does anyone know where she was headed?"

Merlin shook his head "No Arthur, no one knows where she is headed" Merlin could clearly see that the blonde in front of him was angry and hurt, by what was going on, "the guard said that she wasn't wearing any armour and she did not have a sword with her…"

One word court Arthur's attention "Why would Del take a sword with her, she does know how to wield one" he stared at his servant hard in the eyes pinning him "unless you have something to tell me…"

"No I don't sire"

Arthur sighed, moving toward Merlin wrapping his arms around his slender waist and placing his head on the ravens shoulder, "Why did she go Merlin….why did she go" he mumbled into Merlin's shoulder

Merlin wrapped his arms around the prince for this second time that morning, "Arthur…if I know the answer I would tell you, I wish that I know, it would make things easier if we know"

Arthur thought for a moment "Do you think…its something we've done?"

Merlin froze "_I have to tell him" __**"Del told you not to tell"**__ "I have to tell him, he has a right to know, his her friend" __**"And she is your, she trusts you not to tell him"**__ "But she could be in danger" "__**Fine do what you want" **__"Fine I will, and I cant believe that I have just had a argument with myself" _This was it he had to tell the prince, no matter how he reacted.

Arthur pulled away to look at Merlin "Merlin are you alright?

THIS WAS IT !

Merlin looked at the prince "I have something to tell you…about Del and I don't think you are going to like it!"

_Unknown to the young warlock, the prince already know !_


	5. Memory

**Title: **The Tears Of A Prince

**Author: **ArthurHeartsMerlin

**Pairings:** Romance - Arthur/Del

Friendship - Arthur/Merlin, Merlin/Del

**Summary: **Arthur is hurt by the ones he holds dear to his heart.

**Warnings:** None, apart from an angry upset prince.

**A/N: **Im not the best writing in the world but i thought i would give it a go... i'm sorry if there are any mistakes im not very good at spelling.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own the characters they belong the the BBC, but Del belongs to me. But i wish i did own Arthur, if i did i would keep him under lock and key.

'_thoughts'_

_'_talking'

* * *

The young prince looked at the young raven haired man in front of him, placing his hands on his shoulder's to steady himself, he started to panic maybe it was because of him that she left without a word "Merlin….what about Del, what had she done?'

Merlin looked at the man in front of him "he has to be told" he told himself.

"Arthur….. She's been…."

Knock, Knock

Arthur could not believe it, he was just about to find out what Del was really doing and some one just had to interrupt. Arthur pushed Merlin to the side and throw open the door to find a guard standing there. "What the hell do you what"

"Sire, the king wishes to see you and your servant immediately"

Arthur glared at the guard "Do you know the reason why he wants to see us"

The guard nodded " I do sire"

"Then what is it"

The young guard's expression saddened "Sire, young Del was found by your knights about an hour ago"

Arthur just froze in front of the guard so Merlin stepped forward and spoke "is she alright?"

Shaking his head the guard continued "I'm afraid not, from what the knights said when they returned she had be attacked, but by who they don't know, people have try to get the girl to tell them what happened but she is to upset, the only words she has said are Merlin and Arthur."

Merlin continued to listen, unsure if Arthur was listen so he nodded for him to continue.

"By the way she was speaking your names she was calling for you, so they told me to come and get the both of you….." the guard trailed of to look at Arthur who had not moved.

"Tell the king we will be there right away" Merlin replied

The guard nodded and left closing the door as he went.

Merlin turned to look at his master, he was still looking at the space where the guard had just been, he could see that Arthur's shoulders were shaking, he was trying to hold back tears.

"Arthur…"

"Merlin it's all my fault !" whispered Arthur, now looking at the floor

"Its not your fault, you didn't know this was going to happen, no one could !"

The prince dropped to knee's "She needed me and I didn't help her"

Merlin knelt down beside him "Arthur what are you talking about?"

The blonde turned to look at him, tears stream down his face "Merlin I know…I know that Del went to Sir Leon and I know….. I know why now "

Merlin wiped away a few of the princes tears, waiting for him to continue.

"She went to him because…. She didn't think I would help her and Merlin I do not blame her, I have been an arrogant, selfish, prat , but the thing is Merlin, I love her and I don't want her get hurt, but by not helping her, she is hurt, I don't deserve anyone like her"

"Arthur… you do deserve her, more then anyone and I know that she loves you, but I don't think you are the reason she went to Sir Leon"

"What makes you think that?"

"By the way she left this morning, and I only found out that she was getting help from Sir Leon because I saw them training together…I think we should go and see if she's okay"

"I think your right!"

Merlin helped the prince to his feet "but I think you should change first"

Arthur rubbed his face then looked at his clothes "oh ….yes"

A few minutes later Arthur was dressed in a dark pair of boots, dark trousers and a deep red tunic that Del had got his as a gift, a few weeks ago. He smiled at the memory.

Flash back

"Arthur"

Arthur turned from the fire to see Del standing in his door way, hands behind her back "Hey Del"

"I got something for you" she said happily

"Oh have you now" a smile played on the prince's lips

"Close your eyes my prince"

Arthur smiled and did as he was told, he heard the girl take a few steps forward to stand a few feet away from him.

"you can open your eyes now"

Opening is eyes, Arthur found Del holding up a deep red tunic, the fabric looked so soft and new, he could not believe she hold got this for him "you got this for me"

Del nodded blushing "I hope you like it"

Arthur removed the tunic he was wearing to try the new one on, Del passed it to him smiling, Arthur returned the smile pulling the tunic over his head, down his chest, then finally his stomach "_it is so soft, it must of cost her quite a bit" he thought to himself. _

"_So….do you like it Arthur?"_

_Arthur looked at Del, know that she had been watching his every move, as her cheeks were tinted pink, he smiled warming at her "Del… I love it" he moved forward to pull her into an embrace which she returned. Placing a gentle kiss to her forehead "Thank you Del…..whenever I wear it I will think of you"_

_End of flash back _

"_And I always will" he thought, as he and Merlin left his chambers. _


	6. Pain

**Title: **The Tears Of A Prince

**Author: **ArthurHeartsMerlin

**Pairings:** Romance - Arthur/Del

Friendship - Arthur/Merlin, Merlin/Del

**Word Count:** This chapter - 601

**Summary: **Arthur is hurt by the ones he holds dear to his heart.

**Warnings:** Rape, gore

**A/N: **Im not the best writing in the world but i thought i would give it a go... i'm sorry if there are any mistakes im not very good at spelling.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own the characters they belong the the BBC, but Del belongs to me. But i wish i did own Arthur, if i did i would keep him under lock and key.

'_thoughts'_

_'_talking'

* * *

Either Arthur and Merlin spoke as they walked to the see the king, both men were deep in thought.

With Merlin

_I wish I know the truth about why Del left this morning, __**maybe he wanted to get away from you for a while, **__why would she want to do that, __**how the hell should I know.**_

Merlin sighed fighting with himself was getting him no where, he took a quick glance at Arthur '_he still blames himself"_

With Arthur

'_Del who would attack you and why, I don't understand, the only people I have ever seen you fight with are Merlin, my Father and me. So who would attack you or is it someone I do not know….who ever it is they are not going to get away with what they have done. No one hurts the people that I love the most.' _

Arthur quickly glanced over at Merlin '_I hope he doesn't blame himself for this, as it is all my fault'_

A short while later both Merlin and Arthur, standing in front of the king and listen to him very closely

"From what I have be told by you knights Arthur, the young girl was attacked by four men, they only found her because she was screaming at the men"

"Father, do you know why she was out there in the fight place?"

"I do not….Sir Leon was the one that heard she screaming maybe he can tell you more"

Arthur turn to the Knight "Tell me what happened !"

Leon stared at the prince then nodded "As you wish sire"

FLASHBACK

"**We should head back, Prince Arthur will not be happy if we do not arrive for training" Sir Leon shouted at his fellow knight. **

**They had be changing the woods for bandits that had be seen by some of the villages. As they started to head back Sir Leon heard a heart wrenching scream. All the knight followed the scream to come across a young girl being pushed about by four men, they stopped and hide in the bush not far from the group to listen to what was going on. **

"**Your Father will not be happy be hear that you are still alive" one of the men told the girl. **

"**Like I care, he disowned me anyway, why would he care if I was died or alive !" the girl screamed back. **

**Another man walk towards the girl pushing her against a tree and spoke "he may want you died, but I want you alive, so" he moved down and kissed the girls neck. **

"**get away from me, get the shit away from me" she tried to push the man away, but she could not move him. **

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"Why didn't you go and stop them !" Arthur shouted.

"Arthur, let him continue" his father told him

FLASHBACK

"**You taste beautiful" **

"**Please stop…Arthur help me!"**

"_**No it can not be" **_**Sir Leon thought **_**"Its Lady Del"**_

"**Your friend is not going to help you" the man continue to kiss the girl, now untying her breeches and then his own. That's when Sir Leon saw red, he told to men with him to be ready for his signal. **

"**Please don't do this….. please" Del was crying at this still trying to then man in front of her away. **

**Then man pulled down there breeches and roughly entered the girl as she let out a ear piercing scream. **

**This is when Leon told his men to attack, six against three, as they continued their fight Leon could still heard Del screaming, he left to main fight for his new target the group leader !**

**The group leader did not heard the knight move toward them until it was to late, Leon pulled the man off, of Del and ran him straight through. "That's for hurting a dear friend"**

**Leon turned to Del to find her pulling up her breeches, not looking at her rescuer, tears streaming down her young face, the knight could tell she was bloody, as her breeches started to dark and her hand also contained blood. He walk up to her "Del it's ok, its me Leon" **

**That's when Del finally looked up and throw herself at him "Leon, I was so scared" she cried in to he chest. **

**Leon held her there "its know, his not going to hurt you again, come on lets get you back to Camelot"**

**END OF FLASH BACK **

By the time Leon had finished tell the Merlin was crying, Arthur was on his knees crying and Uther was sitting on a chair staring blankly at the floor.

"Where is Del now?" Arthur asked tearfully, looking at his knight position, he didn't care if he looked weak, he just wanted to see her.

Leon replied "She is in Gaius chamber's, he is treating her for her injuries"

Arthur got up and walked up to his father "Father I wish to see her"

Uther looked up at his son, he know that Arthur cared deeply for the girl and maybe even loved her. He stood up placing a hand on his son's shoulder, making him look at him "Arthur, you don't have to ask me to see her, if you wish to see her go to her, I know she needs you"

Arthur nodded at his father "But I don't think she will want me Father"

Uther stared at his son "And why is that?"

A tear slipped down Arthur's cheek "because…because it is my fault this happened to her, I am the cause"

"Arthur that is not true" Arthur, Uther and Leon turned to Merlin who spoke for the first time since entering the room "Arthur, you can throw me in the stocks or that dungeon for this if you want I don't care but I listen to me and listen well….Del would not blame you for this…"

"but…"

Merlin put is hand up to stop the prince talking "Let me finish….she loves you Arthur, more then anything in the world"

"but she says she loves you too Merlin!"

"Yes but not as much as she love you, I know she will always love me and I will always love her, but the love we share is different…."

"Arthur" the Prince turned back to his Father "do you love her?"

He looked at his father letting another tear slip down his cheek "Yes"

Uther smiled "then go to her"

The Prince nodded and walked over to his servant "Merlin"

"Sire"

The Princes next moved shocked Merlin, Uther and Leon, the prince moved forward and hugged his servant. "Merlin….I'm not going to throw you in the stocks or dungeon, you are a friend Merlin and I can see now why Del chose you to be her dearest friend as you are mine" Arthur buried his head in Merlin's shoulder, hugging him tighter.

Merlin wrapped his arms round Arthur "Arthur no matter what happens me nor Del are going to leave you, well not until you get bored of us that is!"

Arthur laughed into Merlin's shoulder then pulled away "I don't think I will ever get bored of you two!"

"that good to know my lord…lets go and see Del"

"Yes she needs us both"

Both Arthur and Merlin left the room leaving a stunned King and Knight…..


End file.
